Beth's life
by CloudwatcherNumbuh7
Summary: You know that whole thing about seeing your life flash before your eyes right before you die. It's true. The moment I heard that gun go off I knew I was done for and there was nothing I could do about it.


You know that whole thing about seeing your life flash before your eyes right before you die. It's true. The moment I heard that gun go off I knew I was done for and there was nothing I could do about it. But instead of feeling pain there was a light breeze brushing my face.

Opening my eyes I saw that I was back on the farm. There were white and purple streamers, two kids were running around, playing and laughing without a care in the world. I stood there shocked trying to figure out what I was seeing but then I saw mama, just as pretty as the last time I saw her. Her chestnut hair was pulled back into a messy bun and her green eyes were shining with happiness.

"Mom?" I asked in a whisper, tears burning my eyes. But she didn't even look my way. I watched as she disappeared into the house and came out with a birthday cake that read "Happy birthday Beth".

"Maggie! Beth! Cakes on!" She called happily. I watched as a younger Maggie and I ran up to the picnic table both of us out of breath but grinning from ear to ear more than ready for Mom's homemade angel food cake.

"Thanks mama!" My younger self smiled.

"Yeah thanks." Maggie added.

"Glad to see I'm not late for the party." Said a loving voice behind me that I missed so much.

Behind me stood daddy, still alive, breathing and smiling. I couldn't stop myself from crying. As he walked by me I reached out to touch his shoulder but my hand passed right through not that I thought I could actually touch him I just wanted to see. I watched as my family all sat down and ate my birthday cake. I didn't dare get closer knowing I couldn't be a part of that but that didn't stop me from enjoying basking in my family's love even if wasn't directed towards me.

I closed my eyes only for a second but when I opened them again I saw that this time I was inside a gym. All the lights were off except for the ones on the stage at the front of the room. I remembered this. It was the one and only time I was part of a school play. The only reason I even tried out for a part was to get closer to my then crush Jimmy.

But there I was in a white nightgown sitting right in front of prop window waiting for "Peter Pan" to come flying in. I already knew what was going to happen. Jimmy's or Peter's I should say, wires are going to get tangled and end up running right into the prop window causing it to fall right on to my arm, leading to my first broken bone ever. And right on cue I watched as it unfolded right in front of me. People in the audience started to panic.

Daddy charged onto the stage, lifting the other heavy prop off of me and checked me over. The memory fasted forward to the ambulance ride between Jimmy and me. He was holding his bleeding forehead, he had a concussion now that I think about it. And I was holding my broken arm to my chest, looking at the floor.

"That was some performance huh?" Jimmy asked with a grin. I watched myself look up from the floor and catch his eyes

"You could say that." My other self smile shyly.

"Yeah. It couldn't have gone better for me I don't think." Jimmy told me.

"Why do you say that? I asked curiously. Jimmy reached his hand over and lightly touched my good hand. I remember how hard my heart was beating I thought he could hear, I smiled softly at the memory.

"Because I'm getting to spend time with a beautiful girl." He smiled that boyish smile that melted my heart every time, it still did even now. That night we started dating.

The scene faded away into a dark room, lit only by a few candles around the room. I knew this place, where I was at and what was going on.

Maggie, daddy and I were all huddled around mama who was lying in bed, deathly pale. Her breath was labored, no one was hiding their tears. No one spoke, my family just held each other, the only thing that kept us from falling apart was each other. And just like that mama stopped breathing, the first of many people that I was going to lose.

The other memories came and I watched every single one of them. The news of the dead raising, daddy reading the bible and telling us it was just an illness that could be cured and it was up to us to protect the ones that were sick. Daddy went out with the old pick up and came back with Otis, his wife and Jimmy. I watched as the two of us kissed and held onto each other, afraid to let go.

I watched as Otis carried Carl to the house, Rick and the gang followed.

Jimmy died.

Otis died.

The night the walkers took over the farm. The house and barn going up in smoke.

We found the prison.

Judith being born but at a great cost.

We lost people but gained people that would become our family.

The prison was destroyed.

Daryl saved me.

We ran and ran until we couldn't anymore and we collapsed in a field.

Daryl. The last guy I thought I would ever get close to but I watched as we slowly warmed up to each other.

Teaching me how to track and fire **his **crossbow.

Drinking the moonshine.

Holding him as he cried.

Setting that house on fire and flipping it off.

Finding the funeral home.

The one eyed dog.

Daryl eating pigs feet and how disgusting I thought they were.

And the walkers that night when we got separated. I watched as I ran outside, keeping out of the reach of the biters. I saw a glimpse of Daryl but before I could call out a car came out of nowhere, someone jumped out, hit me over the head and pulled me in.

The rest of the memories came at me so fast I couldn't blink. Everything stopped suddenly. And all I heard was a gun go off. Opening my eyes I watched as I saw my body fall to the ground. Daryl pulled out his gun and shot Dawn without warning.

Daryl picked my body up off the floor, a few tears slipped down his face. I walked beside him wishing I could comfort him. Everyone walked out without saying a word or looking at each. Daryl never once looked down at my body, instead he just kept staring forward. When we made it outside I saw Maggie and I ran to her without thinking. But she saw right through me and crumbled to the ground letting out something between a scream and a cry.

I turned back to Daryl and saw that he was crying even harder as he fell to his knees, holding my body to him. Tears streamed down my face and I let myself cry with them.

"WHY?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, not that anyone could hear me.

"Because it was your time sweetheart." My eyes opened wide and I looked up to see daddy smiling at me. With tears in my eyes I leapt forward and hugged him tightly. Without a word being said daddy pulled back and kissed my forehead.

"I missed you daddy." I whispered with a small smile.

"I missed you too."

"What's going to happen to Maggie? Daryl?" I asked, tears once again in my eyes. Daddy smiled at me and kissed my forehead again.

"Don't worry. You'll see them again and until then we're going to be waiting for them." He told me. In an instant I was standing in front of the farm house and everyone I lost was gathered on the porch, smiling and waving. I smiled and hugged my dad again, feeling at peace for the first time in a long while.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello. I hope that anyone who was kind enough to read this one-shot enjoyed it. And I know this story might be a little weird to some but hey its called fanfiction for a reason. I was so upset when Beth died so I wanted to write something a little more uplifting. Thank you for reading.<strong>


End file.
